Obojętny
by KajiAoiYuno
Summary: UWAGA! Jest to tekst do New PoT, więc występują tu spoilery do 80-90 rozdziału. Atobe/Niou. Duuużo słodyczy. Występują śladowe ilości innych paringów z Rikkai.


ATOBE X NIOU

Atobe zawsze był obojętny na krzywdę innych. A przynajmniej zachowywał się tak z zewnątrz. Gdy zniszczył ramię Tezuki, był niewzruszony. Na jego twarzy nie jawiły się żadne emocje. Ale w środku był na siebie wściekły. Nie lubił swojego stylu gry, gdy ranił innych. Dlatego, gdy lampa spadała na urodzinach Kabajego, zasłonił Tezukę, raniąc sobie kolano. To było jego zadośćuczynienie. Gdy ktoś z jego zespołu zostawał ranny w trakcie gry, nie przerywał meczów. Po prostu nie. Duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Kiedy wyjechali do Anglii, a Shishido został zaatakowany, pierwszy siedział w przy nim, tłumacząc sobie, że to jego obowiązek. Dokładał starań , aby miał wszystko jak najlepsze, ale nie zapytał się go, jak się czuje.

Na obozie U-17 wygrał mecz z Hiyoshim. Nie uważał, by było możliwe, aby przegrał. Nie z kimś młodszym, gorszym, nie znał tego słowa. Lecz gdy patrzył z ciekawością na mecze innych, zapadł mu w pamięć widok Niou, leżącego na ziemi z rozciętą nogą. Yagyuu uważał, że to trik. Atobe widział głębokie rozcięcie, i nieudolną, lecz udaną próbę zamaskowania go. Zrozumiał, że Niou nie chciał, by Yagyuu czuł się winny. Wyryła mu się w pamięci jego mina, gdy próbował iść nie kulejąc. Był zły na byłego golfistę. Byli partnerami, a ten nie potrafił nawet przejrzeć jego prostej sztuczki! Gdy przegrani odjechali, zaczepił okularnika i rzucił mu kilka niezbyt miłych słów. Ze złością patrzył na zaskoczoną minę Yagyuu, który bez swojej wiecznej pokerowej twarzy, biegł do swojego pokoju, potrącając po drodze ludzi. Z ciekawością patrzył jak wydzwania do Niou, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i przeprosić ze łzami w oczach. Więź deblowa to naprawdę niesamowita rzecz, tak myślał. Zaciekawił go szarowłosy, który dla dobra swojego partnera udawał, że nic mu nie jest.

Atobe codziennie ćwiczył, odrzucając zaloty Yuuishiego. Nie przepadał za okularnikiem. Był denerwujący. Nie potrafiłby być z kimś, kto nie umie mu się przeciwstawić. Dawniej był w związku z Shishido, ale zakończyli go wkrótce po jego przegranej z Tachibaną z Fudomine. Ryo grał w deblu z Ootorim, ale nie był już sobą. Nie była to różnica do zauważenia, ale dla osoba takiej jak Atobe była wyraźna. Przeprowadzili ze sobą poważną rozmowę, w której okazało się, że Shishido jest śmiertelnie chory, przez co brązowowłosy będzie starał się być miły dla wszystkich, bo nie chce niczego w swoim życiu żałować. Chwilę później Ryo zerwał z Atobe ze łzami w oczach, mówiąc słowa, które Keigo pamiętał do końca życia:,,Kocham cię, ale gdy odejdę, nie chcę byś bardziej cierpiał". Przestali się spotykać i widywać poza treningami. Atobe było ciężko, ale po jakimś czasie przestał myśleć o chłopaku jako o kochanku, ale jako o przyjacielu. Czuł się fatalnie, gdy przed obozem brązowowłosy przyszedł do niego i powiedział, że został mu rok życia, ale wiedział, że nie zniszczy mu to życia. Nie zapomni o Shishido, ale będzie potrafił być z kimś innym. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że Ryo kochał go tak mocno, że nie chciał niszczyć mu przyszłości. Atobe postanowił więc zakochać się, jeszcze przed jego śmiercią, by pokazać mu, że choroba chłopaka nie zniszczy mu życia i będzie mógł umierać w spokoju.

Gdy do obozu przybyli przegrani, w czarnych kurtkach, gimnazjalistami wstrząsnęło, a ich starsi koledzy uśmiechali się, wspominając stare lata. Atobe patrzył ze zdziwieniem na Kiriharę Akayę i Yanagiego Renjego z Rikkaidai, którzy nie patrząc na zdziwione spojrzenia innych, całowali się namiętnie na samym środku kortu, gdyż Kirihara był w trakcie meczu z Shiraishim. Keigo starał się nie patrzeć na zranione spojrzenie kapitana Shintenhouji i poszukał wzrokiem Niou. Szarowłosy stał obok Kabajiego, wspierając się na nim. Jego lewa część twarzy, aż do nosa, była owinięta w bandaż. Atobe skierował się w ich stronę. Przystanął metr od nich i przyjrzał się ich strojom. Prócz czarnych kurtek, mieli na sobie białe spodenki i na tym kończył się ich ubiór.

-Witaj Kabaji- przywitał się, zapatrując się na klatkę piersiową Niou. A jako, że szaro-włosy chuchrem nie był, było na czym oko zawiesić. Masaharu był chudy, nawet bardzo, ale i umięśniony, gdyż nie mógłby naśladować innych, jeśli nie miał takich samych warunków fizycznych.

-Co tak się na mnie patrzysz, zakochałeś się?-zażartował Niou, poprawiając kurtkę.  
-Chyba sobie żartujesz, jak Ore-sama mógłby się w kimś takim zakochać?-warknął Atobe, odwracając głowę, jednak patrząc na niego spod delikatnie zaciśniętych powiek. Przez twarz Masaharu przemknął smutek, jednak był to ułamek sekundy. Nawet Keigo nie mógł tego zauważyć. -Więc ja sobie już pójdę, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.-mruknął i odwiesił się z ramienia Kabajiego. Stanął niepewnie i zaczął iść wolnym krokiem.

Atobe liczył w myślach do 10, aby się uspokoić. Był zły, ale na siebie, że powiedział coś takiego chłopakowi. Obejrzał się i zobaczył go, kulejącego i poczuł się okropnie. ,,Pieprzyć dumę" pomyślał i podbiegł do Masaharu. Złapał go i wziął na ręce, podrzucając delikatnie.

-Ej-krzyknął Niou -Co ty robisz?-próbował wyplątać się z mocnego uścisku ramion.

-Nie jestem ślepy, przecież widzę, że nie możesz chodzić. Zaniosę cię do pokoju, bo nie chcę mieć na sumieniu takiej księżniczki.-zaśmiał się Atobe -Nie złość się ślicznotko!-widział przecież, że chłopaka zabolało jego wcześniejsze zdanie, więc starał się dyskretnie to naprawić.  
-A więc mówisz, że jestem księżniczką? Dobrze, więc do mojego pokoju, szoferze.- rozkazał chłopak z delikatnym uśmiechem.- Tylko niech nie trzęsie, bo cię zwolnię!- Niou wyłapał miły zwrot chłopaka.

-Jak sobie panienka życzy, Ore-sama do dyspozycji.-Atobe w duchu ucieszył się, że chłopak nie chowa zbyt długo urazy. W końcu, nie jest kobietą! Nie musi złościć się o takie bzdury.

Keigo wmawiał sobie, że go to nie obchodzi, ale był w stanie cały dzień ,,służyć" Niou, aby ten nie poczuł się zraniony. Taki miał charakter, choć ludzie uważali, że jest po prostu zmienny jak pogoda.

Atobe szybko niósł Masaharu do jego pokoju. Był tam, nieużywany, więc położył chłopaka na pościeli, i usiadł obok.

-Co ci się stało, że jesteś tak poobijany?-zapytał Keigo z ciekawością.

-Chcesz usłyszeć w skrócie czy całą historię?-odpowiedział Niou pytaniem na pytanie.  
-W skrócie, ale ze szczegółami księżniczko.

-Dobrze. Nasz trener to straszny sadysta i kazał nam robić niewykonalne ćwiczenia, przez co nie jestem w najlepszej kondycji. Jakoś po zadaniu z orłami, ukradłem mu sake. Niestety zauważył to i rozbił mi butelkę na głowie. A to był początek. Zacząłem przed nim uciekać, ale ten debil wolny nie jest, więc dogonił mnie i lekko pobił, a potem wywalił nas z obozu. Rewolucja trwa.- zakończył z krzywym uśmiechem.

-A jak twoja noga? Wiem, że wtedy na meczu z Yagyuu naprawdę ją sobie rozciąłeś.-Atobe nie zwracał uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenie chłopaka.- Pokaż mi ją.-rozkazał

-A więc to ty powiedziałeś to Hiro-chan.-zamyślił się-Jak zauważyłeś?  
-Bez obrazy, ale nie sądzę, aby nawet najlepszy aktor, wydał taki krzyk bólu. Pokaż nogę!-nalegał Keigo

-Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne. Jeśli nie masz innej sprawy do mnie, wyjdź.-pokazał palcem drzwi.

Atobe wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, aby ukazać swoją złość. ,,Co za idiota" wyzywał w myślach szarowłosego. Jego myśli nie były zbyt przychylne chłopakowi. Sami przecież nie zauważamy podobieństw naszych zachowań do innych, więc Keigo nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, że Niou zachowuje się jak on sam. Wyszedł z budynku. Tenisiści nadal siedzieli przy kortach, rozmawiając ze sobą i dogryzając sobie po przyjacielsku. Chłopak skierował swój krok w stronę Hyoutei. Spojrzał na Shishido, który stał obejmowany przez Ootoriego. Poczuł się zbędny, niczym piąte koło u wozu. Skierował swój wzrok na Sanadę. Musiał się go o coś zapytać, gdyż nie dowierzał Masaharu, że z jego nogą wszystko w porządku. Widział przecież na własne oczy, jak głęboka była ta rana. Podszedł do Sanady, który stał lekko na uboczu, patrząc się na Yukimurę. Widać było w jego oczach tęsknotę, ale i strach. Atobe stanął obok chłopaka.

-Mam do ciebie ważne pytanie.-zaczął  
-Słucham, czego nasz idealny Atobe od nas chce?-zapytał z ironią Sanada  
-Czy zauważyłeś, aby Niou na obozie kulał, lub miał problem z nogą?-walnął prosto z mostu chłopak.

-Hmmm-pomyślał Genichirou- Od pierwszego dnia, miał problem z nogą, lecz po jednej z wycieczek po mydło, prawdopodobnie skręcił kostkę. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać, więc dałem mu spokój, ale męczy mnie to. Stało się coś?-na twarzy Sanady było widać delikatne zmartwienie.

-Nie, nie nic. Tak się po prostu zastanawiałem, bo księżniczka nie chciała pokazać co ją boli.-zamyślił się Atobe

-Księżniczka? Ciekawe przezwisko, nie powiem.-zaśmiał się chłopak, poprawiając czapkę  
-Udawajmy, że tej rozmowy nie było, zgoda? Pomęczę go, w końcu mi odpowie.-uśmiechnął się Atobe.-Nie bój się, Yukimura cię nie zdradzał.-szepnął mu jeszcze na ucho, patrząc jak tenisista się czerwieni, wycofując się powoli.

Sanada potrzebował chwili, by przyswoić sobie to, co powiedział do niego Keigo. Wyglądał naprawdę uroczo. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a oczy się błyszczały. Na jego wiecznie zasępionej twarzy, można było dostrzec zdziwienie i zawstydzenie. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się.

-Atobe!-wrzasnął-Wracaj tu!-zaczął szukać wzrokiem chłopaka, ale go już nie było. Natknął się jednak na zaciekawione spojrzenie Yukimury, który podchodził do niego szybkim krokiem. Sanada kucnął i schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując zetrzeć rumieńce z twarzy. Nie usłyszał swojego kapitana, gdy ten stanął nad nim.

-Atobe ci coś zrobił?-zapytał kładąc rękę na jego czapce i przesuwając po niej palcami, podnosząc ją z głowy chłopaka. Przejechał palcami po twarzy i uniósł jego brodę, zmuszając go do podniesienia wzroku na swojego kapitana.-Mam z nim porozmawiać? No, popatrz na mnie, co jest?

-Nic, on spytał się mnie o kilka rzeczy.-chłopak starał się nie zaczerwienić, gdy Yukimura głaskał go po twarzy, uważając na oko.-Potem z nim o tym jeszcze pogadam.-rzucił ze złością, wstając i otrzepując spodnie, strącając dłoń kapitana, chcąc odejść.

-Sanada, stój!-zatrzymał go-Pokaż mi swoje oko.-rozkazał i odwrócił chłopaka przodem do siebie, łapiąc go delikatnie za twarz. Podwinął opaskę i zaklął.

-Kto ci to zrobił?-syknął ze złością-Widział to lekarz?-zmartwił się  
Chłopak zabrał rękę przyjaciela i z powrotem założył opaskę.

-To nic takiego. Inni mają się gorzej.-starał się nie skrzywić, gdy materiał podrażnił powiekę.-Nasz trener był Sadystą, ale najbardziej oberwało się Niou, gdy ten ukradł mu sake. To nie był miły widok. Kiedy wrócił zwróciłem mu później kulturalnie uwagę, że jest idiotą, to rzucił we mnie patykiem. Pech chciał, że trafił mi w oko i rozorał powiekę. Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę.-przekonywał

-Pech? Ten wasz trener był nienormalny!-Yukimura rzadko się unosił, ale gdy to robił, biada ludziom będącym w jego otoczeniu.

-Uspokój się, nic mi się nie stało.-Sanada złapał chłopaka i przytrzymał go, gdyż ten wykonywał różne dziwne i niebezpieczne dla zdrowia ruchy.-Oi, Yuki.-cicho zawołał. Gdy chłopak nie reagował, przytulił go delikatnie, gładząc ręką po plecach. Po chwili poczuł jak niższy chłopak uspokaja się i wtula się w niego.

-Nie strasz mnie tak więcej, zgoda?-wymruczał Yukimura, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie przy szyi.

Sanada poczuł, jak owiewa go ciepły oddech kapitana i momentalnie poczerwieniał. ,,A niech licho porwie tego Atobe" pomyślał ,,Wolę być na takim etapie kontaktu z Seiichim, niż by mnie nienawidził". Nie wiedział nawet, jak podobne były myśli osoby do której się przytulał. Niestety, czasami miłość, nawet odwzajemniona, może zostać nieodkryta.

Atobe biegł do pokoju, słaniając się ze śmiechu. Może nie zachowywał się jak na króla przystało w tej chwili, ale każdy przecież może mieć chwile słabości. Wpadł do pomieszczenia, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i ujrzał Niou wygodnie ułożonego na jego łóżku.

-Czego chcesz od Ore-sama?-warknął niezbyt przyjemnie, zatrzaskując dzrzwi.

-Przyszedłem cię przeprosić, gdyż nie powinienem wyrzucać się wcześniej z pokoju, ale widzę, że nie jestem tu mile widziany, więc sobie już pójdę.-powiedział chłopak, podnosząc się z łóżka i kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Atobe potrzebował sekundy, by doszły do niego słowa chłopaka. Patrzył bezradnie, jak Niou podchodzi do drzwi i łapie za klamkę.

-Stój.-wyrwało mu się cicho.-Ore-sama źle cię potraktował.-dodał już głośniej.-Siadaj, porozmawiamy.

-Nie sądzę by było to dobrym pomysłem.-zaczął Niou, ale jego słowa zostały powstrzymane przez Keigo, który złapał go, pod łokcie i za plecy i przeniósł na łóżko, kładąc delikatnie.

-Pokaż mi nogę, a jak nie, to zobaczę ją siłą!-postraszył chłopaka, wracając do wcześniejszego tematu ich rozmowy. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ten zaczął odwijać bandaż ze swojej lewej nogi. Atobe złapał jego dłoń, przechwytując bandaż i zaczął odwijać go sam. Widok nie był okropny. Na nodze oszusta widać było zadrapanie, ale nie było ono zainfekowane. Atobe odetchnął z ulgą. Cieszył się, że zranienie na nodze chłopaka nie wyglądało źle. Na pewno, po dłuższej wędrówce jaką musieli przebyć, noga musiała się nadwyrężyć, ale nie wdało się zakażenie.

-Czy jesteś zadowolony?-zapytał Niou krzywiąc twarz.-Potrafię o siebie zadbać, mówiłem ci, że nic mi nie jest. A zresztą. Co cię w ogóle obchodzi, co się ze mną dzieje?-naburmuszył się lekko, wydymając śmiesznie policzki.

-Nie naburmuszaj się, księżniczko. Nie lubię patrzeć jak ktoś robi sobie krzywdę, zresztą polubiłem cię.-skłamał Atobe. Przecież nie przyzna się, że chłopak mu się podoba! A na pewno nie w najbliższym czasie.

Minęło kilka dni. Niou i Atobe codziennie rozmawiali, zbliżając się do siebie. W końcu nadszedł czas meczu. Mieli grać przeciwko Ochiemu Tsukimitsu i Juzaburo Moriemu. Niou wcielił się z Tezukę Kunimitsu. Atobe czuł się lekko niekomfortowo, ale i bezpiecznie, w końcu miał grać z drużynie z najlepszym z najlepszych. Chciał zagrać z Niou, a musiał z Tezuką. Nie byli w stanie zwrócić serwu Ochiego. Atobe nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia, gdy Niou zaserwował _Zero Shiki Serve_. Przeraził się, gdy Juzaburo zwrócił piłkę, ale szarowłosy szybko przyciągnął piłkę za pomocą _Tezuka Zone _i Atobe przebił ją na połowę przeciwnika. Tenisiści cały czas utrzymywali równy wynik, ale przy stanie 5:5 Niou nie był w stanie uderzać już _Zero Shiki Serve_, ale wreszcie przełamali serwisowego gema licealistów. Zmieniali połowy, gdy Ochi spojrzał na Atobe, a ten przez błędy stracił cały gem serwisowy. Nadszedł Tie-break. Atobe uderzał wszystkie piłki jako netowe. Przegrywali 6:0. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że to koniec, piłka wyleciała na aut. Niou używając _Tezuka Phantom_, zmieniał lot piłek tak, aby wylatywały na aut. Atobe był zmartwiony, choć tego nie okazywał. Niou nie powinien uderzać więcej _Phantom_, gdyż zniszczy to jego ramię, jednak chłopak nie chciał przestać. Wynik wynosił 49:48 dla gimnazjalistów. Nagle Atobe krzyknął, gdy Niou wypuścił rakietę i złapał się za ramię. Byli w trakcie gry. Keigo nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie chciał powtórki z meczu z Tezuką. Nie miał ochoty znowu przeżywać tego poczucia winy. ,,Mogłem go powstrzymać" szeptał głosik w jego głowie. Gra toczyła się dwóch na jednego. Atobe upadł, przewracając się, czekając na uderzenie piłki. Nie nadeszło, gdyż Kabaji odbił piłkę, nieregulaminowo zdobywając punkt, więc zgodnie z zasadami, musiał opuścić obóz. Mecz miał być kontynuowany z wynikiem 49:49.

-Oddajemy wam ten punkt.-usłyszał Atobe

-Pierwszy set został wygrany przez parę Atobe/Niou.-sędzia ogłosił ponowny wynik.

-Kabaji, to co zrobiłeś było haniebne, zejdź z moich oczu.-warknął Atobe pokazując rakietą wyjście.-Niou, jesteś w stanie kontynuować?-mentalnie uderzył się za to pytanie. Wiedział, że będzie później żałował.

-Pupina.-Niou zmienił się w Echizena, mówiąc jego ulubione przysłowie ,,Mada mada dane". Przełożył rakietę do prawej ręki i zaserwował _Twisted Serve_.

-To dobry Twist, ale nie jest nie do zwrócenia.-powiedział Mori odbijając piłkę.

-0:15-wykrzyczał sędzia

Atobe spojrzał w tył, i ujrzał Niou, leżącego na ziemi, trzymającego się za ramię. Przeraził się. Zależało mu na Niou, nie chciał by coś mu się stało.

-Nie poddam się jeszcze.-słyszał słowa chłopaka, ale widział też łzy w jego oczach. Grali 1:2. Szarowłosy nie był w stanie serwować. Przegrali drugi set 0:6.

Trzeci set Atobe nadal grał za Niou. Przegrywali 0:3, gdy nagle zdobyli punkt. Zsynchronizowali się, nawet jeśli Atobe grał sam. Wynik polepszał się, wynosił 6:6. Atobe nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, gdyż Mori uderzył piłkę, wybijając sobie bark. Widać było, że traktuje to poważnie. Piłka uderzyła w net. Zaczęła spadać na stronę gimnazjalistów. Atobe zaczął biec, wiedząc, że nie ma szans na przebicie. Nagle Niou podniósł lewą rękę i przebił piłkę na drugą stronę.

-To są deble.-wydusił z siebie, puszczając rakietę i łapiąc się za łokieć. Z oczu poleciały mu łzy.

-Gem, set i mecz, para Atobe/Niou.-sędzia ogłosił wynik. Atobe go nie słuchał. Podbiegł do Niou, przy którym byli już pracownicy U-17. Klęknął przy chłopaku i złapał go za prawą rękę. Patrzył jogo twarz, na oczy które zakrywał ręką, by nie było widać łez, na usta, które drżały od ukrywanego przez cały mecz bólu.

-Proszę się odsunąć.-nakazał jeden z lekarzy.-Musimy go przenieść do gabinetu.

-Ja go przeniosę.-powiedział Atobe głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Złapał Niou pod kolana i za plecy, uważając na rękę, podniósł z ziemi.-Prowadźcie panowie.-mruknął do nich, przystawiając nos do twarzy Niou i delikatnie pocierając swoim nosem o jego.

-Hej, trzymasz się?-wymruczał mu do ucha, owiewając je oddechem.-Spróbuj się odprężyć księżniczko, nie myśl o tym. Zaraz przestanie boleć.-uspokajał chłopaka, który zaczął drżeć. Adrenalina spadła i Niou poczuł do niedawna maskowany ból. Zagryzł wargę, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia.

-Nie cieszysz się, wygraliśmy?-uśmiechnął się krzywo szarowłosy, próbując zetrzeć łzy ze swojej czerwonej twarzy.-Nie patrz na mnie, wyglądam jak spuchnięty burak.

-Szczerze mówiąc wolałbym, żebyśmy nie grali tego meczu. Nie lubię patrzeć, jak ktoś na kim mi zależy cierpi.-wyrwało mu się-Wyglądasz ślicznie, księżniczko. Jesteś śliczny, nawet opuchnięty, czerwony, czy załzawiony. Podobasz mi się, nawet nie wiesz jak.-szepnął mu do ucha. Patrzył jak Niou staje się coraz bardziej czerwony, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Chłopak zakrył sobie twarz prawą dłonią, gdyż lewą nie mógł poruszać, zawstydzony we wszelkich możliwych granicach.

-Połóż go na tym stole i wyjdź.-rozkazał lekarz. Atobe nie chciał się kłócić, wyszedł z budynku i oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok drzwi. Cieszył się, że Niou go nie odrzucił, ale ciągle miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie przerwał gry. Wiedział, że nie wybaczy tego sobie nigdy. Nie usłyszał nawet, gdy podszedł do niego Yukimura. Przetarł sobie oczy, nie miał zamiaru pokazać, że ma ochotę płakać, bał się o ramię chłopaka. Zaczęło przerażać go ukrywanie swoich emocji, jak nigdy wcześniej. Pozwolił, by na twarz wpłynął mu grymas zmęczenia i smutku, z ukrytą troską. Popatrzył w górę i od razu przybrał kamienną twarz, ale kapitan Rikkaidai wiedział swoje.

-Miałem zamiar nakrzyczeć na ciebie.-zaczął-Ale po twoim wyrazie twarzy widzę, że większą reprymendę dasz sam sobie. Ale jeśli Niou będzie miał jakiekolwiek problemy z grą, szykuj się na konsekwencje, bo mogłeś przerwać grę.-zakończył z miłym uśmiechem.

-Wiem, że mogłem. Ale on by mnie wtedy znienawidził, a tego nie chcę. Nie pozwolę, by stała mu się krzywda. Powierzysz mi opiekę nad nim? Obiecuję, nic mu nie zrobię.-poprosił

-Dobrze. Powierzam ci opiekę nad nim. Ale jeśli go zranisz, lub sprawisz, że będzie płakał, to...-Yukimura specjalnie nie dokończył zdania, akcentując _to. _Klęknął obok Atobe i pstryknął go w nos.-Nie bój się, wierzę, że będziesz dobrym chłopakiem. Niou nie zdradza, tak jak ja. Powodzenia.-rzucił, oddalając się pospiesznie. Na usta Atobe wpłynął łagodny uśmiech, a on zadawał sobie pytanie ,,Kiedy ten Yukimura to usłyszał?"

Od pamiętnego meczu minęły dwa dni. Zza pokoju z napisem _Królestwo Niou _słychać było śmiech i to całkiem donośny.

-A-atobe przestań!-Niou starał się powstrzymać chłopaka przed gilgotaniem go. Szarowłosy był bardzo podatny na wszelakie głaskania i gilgotania, co Atobe zapisywał sobie w pamięci i skrzętnie wykorzystywał. Chłopak zajął miejsce Kabajiego, który musiał odejść z obozu. Było mu z tego powodu przykro, ale rekompensował sobie to, spędzając czas z Niou, który okazał się być bardzo podobny do Keigo. Byli tak samo zarozumiali, lubili te same potrawy i łatwo się zawstydzali, gdy drugi, czasem zupełnie przypadkiem powiedział coś zbereźnego. Szarowłosy przeturlał się w bok, do ściany, zakrywając swoje boki przed napadem ze strony Atobe. Ten jednak nie dał tak łatwo za wygraną. Przytulił się do leżącego na boku Niou i wsunął mu dłonie pod koszulkę. Zaczął delikatnie masować jego ciało, a ten po chwili zaczął mruczeć jak kot.

-No, kotku, czas wziąć lek.-przerwał masaż Atobe i zszedł z łóżka.

-Nie-e.-Niou położył się na plecach i zacisnął wargi.-Nie lubię go.

-Dobrze. Zaraz wymyślę sposób jak ci je podać, księżniczko.-mówiąc to, wsunął sobie w usta tabletkę i podszedł do chłopaka, nachylając się nad jego twarzą. Poczekał, aż Niou się podniesie i sam weźmie tabletkę z jego ust. Nie musiał długo czekać. Po chwili poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoich, lekko dociśnięte. ,,Eh, ten Niou" pomyślał i nadgryzł wargę chłopaka, aby ten otworzył usta. Tabletkę przełożył na język, który wsunął do ust szarowłosego. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, gdyż po chwili poczuł, że Niou jest zmęczony. Położył się obok chłopaka, czekając aż połknie tabletkę.

-Wiesz, że będę musiał udzielić Yukimurze informacji, o każdym twoim zachowaniu, bo inaczej zabroni nam się spotykać?-doleciało do niego pytanie

Atobe objął chłopaka czule i pocałował w czoło.

-Powiedz mu po prostu, że cię kocham.

END


End file.
